kocbftnfandomcom-20200213-history
KOC - BFTN - Battle Mechanics Case Study
Kingdoms of Camelot: Battle for the North Battle Mechanics Case Study Connor MacLeod, January 2013 Battle Mechanics Case Study First we construct a dataset. We need an easily repeatable experiment, so we attack level 2 pict camps with a level 18 knight with a balanced set of troops. And we do it a bunch of times. (BTW: All my research is at level 9, level 2 pict camps have 60 or each tier 1 troop type and their research is all at level 2.) So here are the results: The Exchange Rate This shows us two things: 1 – The Exchange Rate – For a level 18 knight vs. a level 2 pict camp, the equilibrium point (or the break even point) is: : 60 (their troops) = 41.75 (my troops) : = 143.7% 2 – Also, your loses are minimized at some point. Apparently your size advantage reaches a plateau. So now that we have an exchange rate, we can use that exchange rate to scale the troops and compare the two armies. We can estimate how the kill-to-death ratio changes as the army size changes. Here are the calculations: The two right columns show you that your kill-to-death peaks when your army size begins to double theirs. Of course this is based on the data being scaled by the exchange rate. The exchange rate is the first major factor in battles. It's primarily determined by the levels of the knights. Let's look at another case with a higher level knight. Level 167 Knight vs. Level 4 Pict Camp Level 4 pict camps have an attach value of 260 troops (of each type). The pict army has all battle-relevant research at level 4. My research is all at level 9, this plus my knight's level leads to a very high exchange rate, (favorable to me of course). Exchange Rate 260 (their troops) = 124.1 (my troops) = 209.5% Here we see that the exchange rate is over 2 to 1. The massive advantage the knight and research add is more than doubling the troops' values. Also, as the army size approaches double the (adjusted) value of the enemy, the size benefit plateaus. We can plot all the points (from both datasets) to see this: Conclusions So we've reached two major conclusions about battles in Kingdoms of Camelot: Battle for the North: # The knights' levels affect the exchange. A strong knight can hijack the battle and slant the advantage 2:1. # The ideal army size is almost twice that of your (scaled) opponent. After that, there is no additional advantage. The max advantage gained is about 3:2. Final Thoughs Ideally you want both advantages, but both advantages net out about equal. Therefore, you can break even against a much larger force (10,000 times larger), if your knight is significantly better. The advantages would balance out. At worst, your troops will be splattered 3:2 (which is not horrible, might-wise it could even be advantageous depending on the troop types, but that's another discussion).